The invention concerns a method for pretreating the surfaces of weld parts of aluminum or alloys thereof that prior to welding are subjected to a treatment in an acidic, aqueous solution, wherein the acidic, aqueous solution contains ions of the elements boron and/or silicon and/or titanium and/or zirconium and/or hafnium.
The invention also concerns weld parts of aluminum or alloys thereof produced with this method.